narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hero's Come Back!!
Hero's Come Back!! is a j-pop/rap song made by the Japanese band, Nobodyknows+. It was the first anime opening for Naruto: Shippūden and played from episode 1 to 30. Lyrics Rōmaji Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori Itsu ga iku junbi ii ARE YOU READY? Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING Taeru tsuki wo ukasu CALL ME Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka STORY COME ON EVERYBODY STAND UP Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH!! COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP Mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN Ikuza, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE MAKE SOME NOISE (8x) HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru Tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru Subete sarau to shourino kansei EVERYBODY STAND UP Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH!! COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP Mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN Ikuza, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE English I hear someone's voice from far away One after another the warriors prepare for battle On a street that only comes back Forget about being prepared ARE YOU READY? My body shivers straight to the core The energy rings out like violent STOMPING It CALLS ME, always growing, never dying out This is an unstoppable comeback STORY Come on, everybody STAND UP Stand up, today's your best shot! No one can catch you SPEED HUNTER Everyone COME BACK now YEAH! Come on, everybody HANDS UP Tomorrow is our HERO'S COME BACK Raise up your hands and COUNT DOWN Let's go, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! MAKE SOME NOISE! (8x) Hey, yo, whoa, you ready to deal with all the risks? You gotta get back up no matter how many times you fall ! Only a paper-thin truce keeps our bond intact Those feelings have built up and solidified The rising tide of cheers will give you courage You'll suffer now as you stand back up But I know you'll end up smiling! Push it all away, and feel the thrill of victory! Come on, everybody STAND UP Stand up, today's your best shot! No one can catch you SPEED HUNTER Everyone COME BACK now YEAH! Come on, everybody HANDS UP Tomorrow is our HERO'S COME BACK Raise up your hands and COUNT DOWN Let's go, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE Characters The characters in the first opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: * Naruto Uzumaki * Iruka Umino * Sakura Haruno * Gaara * Sasuke Uchiha * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Kakashi Hatake * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Temari * Kankurō * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path (second, third and fourth versions) * Kisame Hoshigaki * Itachi Uchiha * Zetsu * Sasori Hiruko puppet (first, second and third versions), real body puppet (Fourth version) * Deidara * Chiyo (third and fourth versions) * Might Guy (third and fourth versions) Trivia * Its title is a reference to Naruto returning to Konoha. * In order to promote Naruto: Shippūden the Movie, the broadcast versions of episodes 24 through 27 included scenes from the movie in both the opening and ending themes, while still retaining the original music. Category:Songs